


Satellite

by doctorvirgo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Cute, Department of Mysteries, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Made Myself Cry, Inspired by Music, M/M, Must Read, My First Fanfic, Salty Tsukishima Kei, Sorry Not Sorry, Strangers to Lovers, WTF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorvirgo/pseuds/doctorvirgo
Summary: eclipse only happens once, so are we.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Satellite

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is an inspired story from the song named " satellite " by SALTNPAPER, an ost from the hit kdrama series Chicago Typewriter, you might wanna listen to that song while reading cause it super underrated and meaningful song. enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> night one: first stage of the eclipse.

**Chapter 1:**

"hinata! return before sunset okay?"

"i will! i'll be going now!"

hinata set his foot outside of his house. a young province boy whom loved by many from his hometown was he, living peacefully between the mountains and rivers, away from the true reality vision of this world he never but wish to see.

making his way to forest, to his favorite place. bringing a bag full of sunflower seeds to plant them on infertile soil.

hinata finally arrived to a peaceful garden-like place he loves to cling with. he starts to arrange and find a soft and healthy soil he'll plant within. hearing birds singing and a cool breeze is a peace to him.

making him to wonder, what it is like to other places he would love to go. ever since his grandfather was born, hinata's family has been living in to this village, far far away from the true sight of city lights and noisy cars he have only seen on an old television when he was a kid.

"ah i would love to go and see that" he sighs and continue to dig.

on his digging, his presence touched a hard and silver thing, thinking it was just a rock. hinata digs into it and surprisingly found a small silver treasure box with a mini crescent to a full moon sequence signs on it.

hinata observed the mysterious box "it looks kinda old" he searched for a another sign of object but saw a carved writing:

" _moon doesn't disappear_ "

with a confuse expression, he opened the small box.  
inside of it, he saw silver crescent moon pendant. his orange eyes stared at the pendant, observing it. a small carved writings appeared. he couldn't read it due to the small fonts. without hesitation hinata wrapped the necklace around his neck, view his self. "you look good on me, i'll take care of you."

as the sun began to sleep, hinata made his way home. clinging to his neck. a mysterious necklace and the silver box on his bag.

"oh hinata-kun!" a soft voice came from the house infront of him, he looks up to the wooden terace above him and saw the pretty girl smiling, waving at his direction.

"oh yachi!" hinata's very most childhood bestfriend. they grew up together to this small town peace. little did he know is that yachi has feelings for him.

he waved back to her, as yachi observed at hinata's and noticed his planting tools. yachi widened her sunny eyes and ask "did you plant sunflower today?"

"ohh- yes! i'm planning to plant tomorrow wanna come?"

"oh! of course, i would love that!"

"okay, i'll see you tomorrow then!" hinata waved his goodbye to her

as yachi putting a smile to her face. she couldn't help it but feel terribly happy having a conversation day by day to the person she admires.

"i'm home!"

"nii-chaan!" his sister approach him as he come. hinata lifts his sister and merely ask him "did you see the moon today? did you see it? did you?"

_m-moon?_

"m-moon? honey, its daylight today, where could i see a moon today?" hinata, somehow felt uneasy, feeling like he's confused over something. his sister just smiled brightly to him, and down she goes as he entered his room and cleaned himself, forgetting what he encountered today.

the dark starry night came, hinata yawn the most out of himself and flop to his comfy bed. viewing to the window. he saw a bright crescent moon appeared at the sky

 _strange_.

his eyes felt heavy, and and tearing down. maybe his just tired that's why he's unfeeling today. yeah, maybe he is.

* * *

black blank space he encountered, confused eyes observed the place, hinata blinked deeply.

_i'm dreaming?_

as he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was a train tracks. with realization.

" oh i'm at a train station " an opened and not under ground station. hinata confusely observed his surroundings, its like a nostalgic dream he would be in. this is the first time he had dreams like this, a beautiful and rare one. the golden-orange eyes of him realized that there was no one in the scenery train station. he sighed deeply " what do i do now? "

a cold cool breeze surprasses his bare skin and suddenly felt a presence of person infront of him.

he turn his gaze slowly and stared.

a tall-blonde guy standing front of him appeared out of nowhere. silence surrounded them.

hinata stared but only a blurry vision he could see. behind the blurry face of the guy, a shimmering crescent moon appeared. he noticed that guy was wearing glasses. hinata know that they wouldn't speak to each other but he was willing to interact with him

" who are you-- " a trained passed by so very loud as hinata's startled eyes woke up. he pants like there was no tomorrow. he rose to his bed and sighs heavier like never been before he could.

_strange. strange. strange._

he touched his chest to control his breathing. and consciously, hinata tapped the necklace wrapped around his neck. the crescent moon necklace he found yesterday.

"strange"

"NII-CHAAAN! YOU AWAKE?" loud noise coming from his younger sister, natsu outside his room. waking him up to eat breakfast with her. "i'm coming"

hinata stand up and stretches his body. he wish to ignore the dream he had ago. beyond his window, he glanced at the sky above.

> _strange dreams, huh._

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my native language so expect plenty of grammatical errors and wrong info! feel free to correct me :>


End file.
